


paint me purple

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: “i didn’t know you were so sensitive.”





	paint me purple

The plan was to take it slow. The plan was to take everything one step, one breath at a time, but as soon as Dan had stepped off that train and onto the platform, searching for blue eyes in the crowd, it’d been anything but slow. Everything was a rush; a hurried tug at the sleeve of his jumper out of the station and out onto the streets of Manchester. A quick tour of all Phil’s favourite places, and most importantly, a very quick split second decision to lean in and kiss Phil up on the big wheel without a second thought.  
  
Which was how they ended up here.  
  
Phil rolls over onto Dan as he continues to slip his tongue past his lips with little groans and grunts, and all Dan can think about is how much of a great kisser Phil is, and the fact that Phil’s making out with him. He’s on the AmazingPhil bed with Phil pressed up hotly against him, and he’s sure that every now and then he’ll press his hips forward down onto his, and Dan’s too afraid to return the action.  
  
“God,” Phil grunts breathlessly as he pulls away for air, coming heavy past his lips. Lips Dan can’t bear to look away from right now. “You’re so hot,” Phil tells him quick and kisses him again.  
  
He feels Phil’s tongue slip past his own once more, and Dan can’t help but let the moan escape him from where it brews deep inside of him. This time, his body does the work and he pushes his hips up off the bed and grind up against Phil.  
  
Arousal seems to wash over them quick and they kiss harder, hungrier until Phil’s lips are drifting away from his lips, and before Dan has a chance to complain, they’re trailing down his jaw and down to his neck. There, he feels wet, plump lips press up against his pulse point that he’s sure is thumping hard right now.  
  
Dan wants to say something; maybe warn Phil, but words die in his throat and he feels his body lift off the bed once Phil has his lips attached to his neck and he sucks.  
  
He remembers having this done to him once, back when he was with a girl who didn’t quite understand why he liked it so much, but Phil just sucks and kisses and even licks his tongue flatly against where his blood pumps hotly underneath his skin.  
  
Dan’s hips twitch and he’s not sure where to put his hands, so they find themselves in Phil’s hair, letting fingers hold tightly to little tufts of black hair that feels so smooth. He tugs a little when Phil sucks again in a different spot this time.  
  
“That good?” Phil asks, his lips still attached to his neck and he can feel the mumblings of his voice against his skin, and Dan nods, fast, because yes, yes this is so unbelievably good.  
  
“So good,” Dan babbles, “so, so good, Phil.”  
  
His voice is already wrecked and all that’s happened is he’s been kissed and had his neck sucked, and the reality almost crashes into him and Dan feels an awkwardness flood over him coldly.  
  
“Want me to keep going?” Phil asks against his skin, his voice so deep it rattles through Dan’s body and he shivers at just the way Phil’s lips mouth against him like that.  
  
Dan can barely concentrate on words when he feels feather light touches of his fingertips skim from under his shirt towards the button of his jeans.  
  
But Dan clears his throat and pushes Phil up a little. “Can we just – can we slow down just a bit?” he asks, and almost instantly he feels like an idiot. Here he is, in Phil Lester’s bedroom, in his actual bed with actual Phil Lester pressed up against him, hot and, well – very hard, and he’s pushing him away to tell him to stop kissing his neck because he’s afraid of doing something wrong.

But somehow, without words, Phil seems to read his mind because he sits back on his knees and moves towards Dan with a soft smile.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Dan feels like a proper idiot, seeing Phil smile at him so understandably like this, but when Phil reaches out and ghosts his fingers over what he imagines is probably a nice purple hickey against his pale skin.  
  
The idea excites him. It seems to excite Phil too with the way his eyes light up, before smile fading again fast.  
  
“Was it really okay though? You didn’t just say that because of me, did you?” Phil asks, voice slightly unsure and Dan actually splutters out a little laugh at how crazy it is that Phil is having the same worries as he is.  
  
Brilliant, incredible, most amazing Phil is just as human as he is and right now is a good reminder.  
  
Dan nods and moves closer to Phil to reach up and cup his face in his hands. “It was amazing. I really enjoyed that,” his voice lowers at the end, and Phil’s eyes sparkle.  
  
“You did, didn’t you? I didn’t know you were so sensitive.”  
  
Dan feels his skin burn hot with a blush before squawking a laugh that Phi falls into, and his fingers once more trail over the damp skin of his neck in admiration.  
  
“Maybe later you can add some more?” Dan whispers. He’s feeling unsure, but he’s willing to do scary things with someone he trusts. And he trusts Phil.  
  
Phil smiles and leans in and presses their lips together. It’s not as heated and hot as earlier, but instead deep and sweet and soft and slow. It’s perfect.  
  
“I’d like that a lot,” Phil mumbles against his skin and Dan kisses him again quickly. “Would you want that?” he asks once Dan pulls away.  
  
“I think I’d like that a whole lot,” Dan whispers. “A whole fucking lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
